


Midnight Confessions

by orangeblueberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Hinata, 3rd Year Kageyama, Aged Up, First chapter is fluff, Fluff, Games, I'm Bad At Tagging, KageHina - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeblueberries/pseuds/orangeblueberries
Summary: "So," Kageyama broke the silence, "lovely night isn't it?"Hinata frowned and kicked Kageyamas' thigh. "Way to ruin it!" The ginger quietly giggled but quickly went silent when he saw the confused expression on Kageyamas face."What did I ruin..?" He asked.ORThese idiots confess at half past midnight.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I've been wanting to write for quite some time now. This is my first go at ao3, but regardless of that enjoy! :) Next chapter I intend to do only smut, so just a forewarning.
> 
> Ignore grammar errors. (I don't plan on going through and double-checking everything. Feel free to tell me though if I misspelled anything, etc!)

"Kageyamaaaa!" The exhausted middle blocker called out in his everlasting 'another-one-right-now' type of tone. It was made apparent that it wasn't something to reply to, and Kageyama didn't even try to anyways.

It didn't take long for Kageyama to automatically know what the other boy wanted. This was only natural to them; practicing volleyball until the sun set and then having to walk home in the freezing cold. Earlier that afternoon though, Yamaguchi had merely convinced the two teammates to leave the gym early and have them go home. Despite them both being third years of the team, they were a little too kind-hearted to turn down that small request from poor innocent Yamaguchi. Both Kageyama and Hinata mutually agreed to just practice at some nearby park -- for at the very least -- an hour or two. As always they both were enjoying themselves a little too much to even keep track of the time. It wasn't like they could help it anyways, considering how completely engulfed they'd get in those simple tosses; only exchanging small talk every now and then when they felt they had the chance to.

Fatigue slowly rolled over Kageyamas' body as his tosses became more and more sloppy. The fact that he wasn't at his very best completely enraged him, but if he didn't also take a break he knew that he could end up pulling a muscle. Hinata too was feeling the fatigue hit him as his jumps slowly stopped meeting the other males sets. The orange haired boys feet hit the ground with a loud 'thud' after hitting what would most likely would be the final set of the night. Neither of them wanted to stop.

"We should go back to our houses," Kageyama said breathlessly, "it's getting too late."  
  
Hinata looked at him and then up at the sky, immediately averting his gaze back to Kageyama after only a moments thought. "Yeah, but I don't want to go home! It's too late," He protested.

The raven-haired boy raised a brow questioningly and bit back a laugh. This wasn't abnormal behavior for Hinata, but seriously? Complaining about walking home at night? Now that was just plain stupid. Well, at least to Kageyama it was.

"Where the hell do you think you're staying then?"

"Er, your house? It's not like I haven't slept over there before." Hinata was now the one biting back a laugh. Kageyama instantly became silent and stared at the ginger in only a matter of seconds, and it really did amuse the older boy.

"Absolutely not."

"Why!?"

"Because! My house isn't even clean," Kageyama scowled but dropped it a second later. He knew he wouldn't win this fight; his best friend was just a little too persistent for him to keep up. "Never mind. You probably don't even care."

"Ha. Got that right you 'man baby'," The middle blocker snickered and grabbed his bags, the other male following close behind him as he grabbed his stuff as well.

Kageyama took a moment to realize what Hinata had called him. By the time he did process it though, they had both already gotten their stuff and were walking towards the exit of the park. Regardless of his delayed reaction though he still became extremely mad, that same scowl returning to his face.

"I'm a WHAT!?" Kageyama shouted at the shorter boy. He attempted to grab Hinata's hair and tug it, but Hinata instinctively ducked under the sluggish action and continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"You heard me."

"YOU LITTLE SHI-" Kageyama was immediately cut off by Hinata shoving some random candy bar into his mouth. When did he pull that out? Whatever, it didn't matter. He gladly accepted it anyways and bit down on it. Even though he was technically given a free gift, Kageyama was still mad.

"Don't." Hinata shot a playful glare at Kageyama and continued walking like he completely owned the entire town.

Well, some things really do never change.

* * *

Both boys were sitting on the living room floor. Hinata had been shuffling through a box of random games for the past ten minutes. It wasn't much of a big deal to Kageyama, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't beginning to irritate them. The house was much warmer than outside, so naturally both of them had taken off their outerwear so their temperatures would be more level. Hinata had been wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Pretty average and casual, but it was definitely one of his biggest regrets considering it was nearing the end of November. Kageyama on the other hand was actually smart and wore grey sweatpants along with a more form-fitting black sweater.  
  
The loud sounds of Hinata rummaging through the bin echoed throughout the entire house. Even after an additional five minutes he was still searching for what he would deem to be the perfect game for them to play.  
  
"Are you almost done? You're taking, like, a whole year," Kageyama scoffed, looking down at the older boy who was still trying to find something.  
  
"Be patient!" Hinata finally found a game and gripped onto it, "See? Uno!"  
  
The setter rolled his eyes and waited for Hinata to begin to deal the cards. He hadn't actually played Uno in quite awhile so it wouldn't surprise him if he ended up losing miserably this round. Okay, well at the very least he'd make sure that the game came close. Kageyama wasn't about to lose to some brown eyed, orange haired, small loser with freckles that were somewhat cu-  
  
"Oi, Kageyama! Pay attention!" Hinata eyed the younger boy with a frown on his face.   
  
Kageyama looked down to see seven cards piled into his lap since he zoned out. Seven? Wasn't it supposed to be five?  
  
"Hey, idiot, it's supposed to be five."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Have you never played Uno before?" Hinata gave the other male a puzzled look as he placed the rest of the deck in-between them.   
  
"I have genius. I know it's supposed to be five, not seven." Kageyama shot back.  
  
Hinata rolled his eyes but never took two away from his pile or two away from Kageyamas' pile, "Whatever you say."

The game went on fairly slow. Neither of them had even played Uno since they were little, and Hinata nor Kageyama could even remember the basic rules. The game had so many ups and downs as well the entire time. One moment Hinata would have what seemed to be the entire deck, but then the next moment he'd only have two cards in his hands. Each of them constantly teased the other when they didn't have the proper card to continue the rotation, and it almost broke out into a whole fight when Hinata made some unnecessary comment about how poorly Kageyama was doing. It wasn't like it was his fault; he should've just blamed the stupid cards. Kageyama was beyond frustrated by the fact he was losing as well. This game didn't even take any skill, and yet somehow he was still managing to lose to -- probably -- one of the stupidest people in their entire school.   
  
Both of them had only three cards left by the time the game came even close to ending. It wasn't like the game took forever, but it definitely took longer than it should have. Kageyama had seen Hinata's cards a few times because his cards were at the right angle to see, but it wasn't like he had a photographic memory, so in the end he forgot all of the cards Hinata had left. Way to make that work. Kageyama put down his card, leaving two in his hand.   
  
"Un-"  
  
"That's two cards, not one," Hinata snorted.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Hinata broke out into full on hysterical laughter as he tried to pick his next card. The middle blocker had two cards left now since he had placed down a red skip turn, and he was fortunate enough to have the color that was currently at the top of the 'face-up' pile. After calming down he scrunched up his nose a little and closely considered which card to put down. He had another red card and a plus four card. Either way no matter what he put down he would win, but if he used the plus four and changed colors, Kageyama could also have a plus four and then they'd both be screwed.   
  
The raven-haired boy watched as his crush considered which card to place down. It wasn't like he cared about what was taking so damn long because instead of having to focus on the game, he could just zone out and think about whatever he damn well pleased. Over time Kageyama's gaze shifted to Hinata's hair. It looked so soft that he just wanted to touch it without even asking. It wasn't like he couldn't play it off as frustration of somehow still losing the game, but he knew that in the end he'd probably just regret it and miss the feeling of the orange locks between his fingers.  
  
After a little bit of examining his hair, Kageyama began looking at the collar of Hinatas' white t-shirt. It was obvious it was a little worn out from so many uses, but it wasn't anything entirely visible. The shirt actually draped on the males collarbone quite well, practically complimenting the start of his more petite figure. Even after two more years of constant volleyball practice he still had the same figure he did in freshman year. Okay, it wasn't entirely the same. Maybe a slight change in his muscles; other than that though there was practically no difference. The shirt actually made Hinata look delicate, almost like if you weren't careful enough he would completely tremble under any touch.  
  
With that Kageyama moved his eyes to where Hinatas' shorts were slightly hiking up his thigh, revealing more of the same pale-ish skin. A small blush creeped onto his face at the thought of just slightly pushing the shorts higher up. How would Hinata react? Would he let me, or would he try to move away..? Kageyama thought to himself as he actually considered reaching his hand forward and just act like he 'accidentally' missed the card pile.   
  
Hinata shifted a little under the predatory like gaze that was on him. He wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but it caught him off guard. He decided to excuse it for now and just throw down the card. In the end he had decided to put down his red card, leaving only one left. Kageyama was far too distracted to even notice the action.  
  
"Uno!" Hinata called out since Kageyamas delayed reaction allowed him to say it before he got caught.  
  
The younger boys gaze immediately shifted to the card pile as he just eyed it for a quick moment. As much as it sucked being knocked out of his fantasies, being beaten by Hinata sucked even more. Okay well, he hadn't entirely lost yet, but it was close enough. "And," Hinata continued, "I have a plus four card so I win!" Never mind. He lost.   
  
"You cheated!" Blurted out the setter.  
  
"I did not!" Hinata yelled back.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
Kageyama scoffed as Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. It was an interesting sight really; the two of them only jokingly mad at each other for the fun of it. They really were some of the biggest idiots on the planet, but it didn't matter as long as they had volleyball and one another. Well, at least they both felt that way. Hinata's rebelling expression soon softened and turned into a faint smile. Times like these was when Kageyama felt the most safe and comfortable; where he could be himself and not get judged. When he got to laugh, smile, and even argue all with one of his favorite people. His scowl too softened into a the smallest smile, and not even after three seconds, they both burst out into laughter. Neither Hinata or Kageyama had any idea why, but for some reason that simple shared glance made them completely weak with happiness and joy. 

After their laughing fit, both boys stared down at the card game and silently agreed to begin cleaning it up. Hinata glanced over at the clock and saw that they had been playing for around an hour now. That definitely killed some time. Kageyama picked up a third of the cards and then decided to leave the other half to Hinata. It wasn't like picking up a simple card game was such a big deal, so he figured that the ginger really wouldn't care if he left him to pick up the rest of what they had there.   
  
"Hinata?" Kageyama looked at the other boy as he finished picking up the rest of the game.  
  
Hinata looked up at him as he messily dumped the cards into the bin. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do yo-" Kageyama abruptly stopped himself, "Never mind.. it's nothing."  
  
Hinata gave the younger male another puzzled look before just shaking off the weird occurrence. He got up and took the game bin with him. It wasn't every day Kageyama just stopped himself in the middle of a sentence; more often than not he really couldn't control himself and ended up saying something mad stupid. So, in Hinata's eyes, that was definitely extremely weird.   
  
After putting the game bin away, Hinata walked back over to Kageyama but didn't sit down next to him again. Instead, he reached his hand out to help him up. Kageyama accepted the help and took his hand, getting hauled up by Hinata seconds later. The smaller of the two looked over at the clock one again and decided that now would be a good time to start winding down for the night. He looked back at Kageyama and softly smiled for only a moment.   
  
"We should probably get to bed. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Hinata asked the taller boy.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I do. You can just wear your t-shirt to bed and I'll give you a pair of sweatpants," Kageyama turned away from Hinata and made his way to his room, the other male trailing close behind him.

Once they both got to Kageyamas' room, he was quick to get a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer for Hinata. Kageyama tossed them at him and let out a long sigh, not really wanting to change into pajamas but knowing that it's better to just do it now rather than later. He heard the faint shuffling of Hinata removing his pants, and Kageyama instinctively turned away so Hinata at least had some privacy while changing. The raven-haired boy began changing into a random set of pajamas as well and then tossed his dirty clothes into a random basket.  
  


* * *

  
The bed creaked under the weight of the two males on it. Kageyama tried his best not to move and disturb Hinata, but he couldn't help it when he was uncomfortable. Currently they both had their backs to each other, Hinata facing the wall as Kageyama was practically falling off of the edge. The younger boy only owned a single bed, and he was beginning to really regret turning down the option to get a bigger bed. Right as he was about to drift off into sleep he felt a sharp pain go up his back. Kageyama immediately flipped around and was met with wide brown eyes staring right at him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kageyama muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'm bored," Hinata blinked and held back a laugh.  
  
"That doesn't mean you just kick me in the middle of the night!" His voice got a little louder as anger bubbled in his stomach.   
  
"Mm, yeah it does," Hinata quietly giggled.  
  
In that moment Kageyama felt all of his worries and anger fade away. Suddenly the only thing he was focusing on was the guy in-front of him; not the pain in his back, not the sound of the clock striking twelve, and he wasn't even paying attention to the blush forming on his face. Hinata raised a brow due to the fact that Kageyama hadn't snapped back with a retort of somesort. That wasn't like him at all. Unfortunately due to the dim lighting the blush wasn't even noticeable. Hinata once again shook it off and turned around again so his back was facing Kageyama.   
  
"Fine, be that way," Despite his sassy tone, Hinata actually had a big goofy grin plastered on his face.   
  
Everything seemed to have been going his way until there was a sudden buzz in the room. It was very faint and lasted only a few seconds, but once it stopped the room became unexpectedly dark.   
  
"What the hell," Kageyama muttered out, "Are you Thor or something?" He asked dead serious.  
  
Hinata laughed and flipped around once again. "How dumb can you be? Of course -- not! I think th-e power just went out," Hinata choked out in-between giggles.  
  
Kageyama felt his blood run cold at the last portion of Hinatas' statement. It wasn't the fact that the power went out that scared him, it was that this meant the heater in the house would be out. Kageyama hated the cold. Everything about it made him mad. Especially when it was so cold that when he took in deep breaths it stung his lungs. To make matters worse, it was nearing the end of November, meaning it was _extremely_ cold outside. Probably twenty-three degrees right now considering the time. Kageyama frowned and pulled more of the blanket onto himself, already attempting to take everything so he could be warm.  
  
"Hey! You don't get all of the covers!" Hinata stopped laughing almost immediately and grabbed his end of the blankets, beginning to tug so he'd have some small chance to not freeze to death at night.   
  
"Now I do!" Kageyama pulled harder and nearly ripped it out of Hinata's seemingly iron grip.   
  
Hinata was practically pulled forward from the previous tug Kageyama did. He refused to give up though, and he continued to pull until he felt that he was too tired to continue. It was plain obvious he was struggling now, and after only another minute of that struggle, he realized the cotton and just let Kageyama win. The younger boy immediately wrapped himself up in the blankets, leaving Hinata without anything warm in the now cooling room.  
  
Hinata laid there in silence for a few seconds as he felt the temperature of the room quickly plummet. The cold didn't bother him much, but it definitely didn't make him happy. He sat up and stared at the drowsy male beside him. They had been friends for quite some time, so he didn't think it'd be much of a problem if he just crawled under the covers with him. Well, Hinata wasted absolutely zero time and swiftly got under the small amount of blanket that was all bunched up beside Kageyama. It wasn't long before he found Kageyamas' torso, and he quickly snuggled up to him in an attempt to get warm from his body heat.  
  
Despite Kageyama being in such a sluggish state, he did feel the older boy cuddling up to him under the blankets. He made a weak attempt to push him away but did nothing more once he realized that it was practically useless at this point. Hinata smiled to himself and wrapped his left arm around Kageyama, pulling himself in closer so he'd feel warmer.  
  
"Hey, boke, what do you think you're doing..?" Kageyama groaned and reached one of his hands to his eyes, attempting to just rub them out of exhaustion.  
  
"I'm getting warm," Hinata responded as he looked up at the taller male.   
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes once his hand returned to his side. The thought of Hinata even wanting to cuddle him made his heart flutter, and he couldn't help but blush a little. Hinata on the other hand though looked like he was getting ready to just break. Not as in literally, but that same fragile appearance returned on him as he only moved impossibly closer to Kageyama. At this point the setter just gave up on even trying to fight back, and so he wrapped both arms around Hinatas' middle and pulled him up so they were face-to-face.  
  
They both stared into each others eyes for only a few moments. Hinata moved around a little so his hands now rested at the joining of Kageyama's neck and shoulder. The middle blocker closed his eyes for a few seconds once the realization of the situation hit him, slowly beginning to turn into a cherry red. Not only was he beginning to blush, Kageyama was as well.  
  
"So," Kageyama broke the silence, "lovely night isn't it?"  
  
Hinata frowned and kicked Kageyamas' thigh. "Way to ruin it!" The ginger quietly giggled but quickly went silent when he saw the confused expression on Kageyamas face.  
  
"What did I ruin..?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just forget about it," Hinata stumbled out his words. Somehow he managed to turn way redder than before, and it was seriously beginning to give him away.   
  
The only light left in the room was the moon shining through the window, just barely bathing the room in what little brightness it provided. Even though there was such little light, Hinatas' blush was definitely becoming apparent by now. Kageyama raised a brow knowing that it wasn't just nothing.  
  
"Liar. Tell me what I ruined," The setter frowned as he tried to get the truth out of Hinata.  
  
"I said it's nothing..!"  
  
"Tell me," Commanded Kageyama. He pulled Hinata closer and he couldn't help but notice the blush that was beginning to become visible on his face. Then it hit him. He didn't _ruin_ anything.   
  
Kageyama's eyes widened at his sudden realization. Within only seconds did he turn red as well, and he immediately released Hinata. So, he felt the same way, but he just didn't know how to say it. He knew that in Hinata's mind that was a rejection, so Kageyama opened his mouth to speak once more, but yet again nothing came out. He was completely silent for only a few more seconds then he finally forced himself to say something.  
  
"I love -- no, I mean, I like you," Kageyama confessed as he hid his face in his own hand, completely embarrassed by how he managed to mess up those three simple words.  
  
Even though the confession was extremely blunt and straightforward, Hinata couldn't help but become extremely flustered. He even began nervously laughing to try to wipe away that same sick feeling he got before a game. Yeah, that was a bad move. Kageyama just about looked like he was going to hit him or call him some useless insult. The ginger knew that if he didn't fix that up fast he would be screwed.  
  
"Ack, sorry! I wasn't laughing at the confession, it's just that.. I like you too," Hinatas' tone softened as he spoke, and he really did try his best to sound gentle. Fortunately for him, it seemed to of calm down the other male.  
  
"You do..?"  
  
"Yeah, of course! How could I not? Really, to me you're like all 'GWAHH' and just overall perfect, you know?" Hinata managed to get out.   
  
"No, I don't know, but I think I understand," Kageyama laughed and pulled Hinata in close again.   
  
Hinata didn't hesitate to snuggle up to him again. It felt just how it did earlier, nice and warm, but this time one thing was different. He knew his crush liked him back, and boy was that the best feeling in the entire _world._ Kageyama moved one of his hands to Hinata's hair and began to gently play with it. It felt soft, just like how he thought it would. He smiled and closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep soon now that he had Hinata by his side.  
  
"You're perfect too," Kageyama yawned, "I wouldn't trade you for anything."  
  
"Well I sure hope you wouldn-" Hinata was cut off by a harsh tug on his scalp, "Ow!"  
  
"Let me enjoy this moment." Kageyama growled and immediately released his grip on the older boys hair.  
  
The ginger shook his head and immediately went back to snuggling Kageyama. After around 3 minutes Hinata heard Kageyamas' breathing beginning to slow, signaling that he had already fallen into a deep sleep. Hinata too was getting extremely drowsy, so he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the setter again. He enjoyed this soon-to-be-ruined blissful state while he could, and he fell asleep only minutes after Kageyama did.  
  
  
This truly was the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, props to all the authors out there! Just writing this simple oneshot took way longer then intended. My apologies for the rushed ending. School has been quite a pain for me, and it hasn't been the easiest either. I had a lot of fun writing this though! Thank you for reading! (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
